1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11 161 867.4, filed Apr. 11, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for guiding a user of a navigation device on a calculated route to a destination, and to a navigation device adapted to guide a user on a calculated route to a destination.
3. Related Art
Navigation systems or navigation devices for guiding a user from a starting position, for example, a current position of the user, to a destination position are well-known in the art. After having calculated a route from the starting position to the destination position, guidance information may be output to the user by optical and/or acoustical means. For example, a map indicating a current position of the user and a route may be displayed on a display of the navigation device. Furthermore, directional instructions may be output on the display or as acoustic information instructing the user where and when to make a turn. If the user leaves the route, the navigation system may calculate a new route. The new route may include either a short way back to the original route or a completely new route. For example, the user may leave the calculated route for having a break or going into a restaurant or shopping or if a route block occurs. If a route block occurs, for example, due to construction work or an accident, the user may take an alternative turn in contradiction to the directional instructions of the navigation system. In this case the navigation system may direct the user back to the original route. This may lead to the situation that the system takes the user back to the beginning of the route block over and over again. Further, if the user is leaving the route for a break or shopping, acoustic guiding information output by the navigation system guiding the user back to the route may be annoying.